The Penguin I Fell for
by Verra-Nicole
Summary: Blowhole gets turned into a penguin with a single wish. The problem is he doesn't remember who he is or how he got there. The Bigger problem though is a certain penguin scientist starts to fall for Blowhole's softer penguin side. Pairing: Kohole Love!
1. Who am I?

Verra: Very first story on here! Oh and it's a Kohole! LOL Yeah!

Chapter 1: Who am I?

**3****rd**** person pov**

Blowhole's day was normal… just talk about evil schemes that ultimately fail in the end. Well that's how it was suppose to be, but that's not how it ended up. No his life is about to talk a deep turn into something bigger, and perhaps is his true calling…

It was noon when Blowhole was ruffling through some pages in his secret diary (Yeah even villians keep secrets!). He sighed as he was actually bored out of his mind. The penguins were relaxing on this day well except Kowalski of course who had to finish his invention. Though he had no idea how much this invention was going to change their lives!

Blowhole suddenly heard something crash through his window, and got angry. He got up, and opened the outer door about to yell at some kids possibly, but instead was hit in his face with a blue laser. He hit against the wall…

~ (2 hours later)

Blowhole opened his sapphire blue eyes to look around. He noticed there was some sort of feather things in his face. He put his flippers up to push them away. He stood up, and looked around where he was. "Where I am?" he questioned himself… then he looked down to his orange feet. "And who I am?" he said confused…

~ (Penguin Habitat)

"Skipper did you see that?" Kowalski asked excidtly. "See what?" Skipper asked taking his sunglasses down. "My machine works!" Kowalski pouted. "And what does it do?" Skipper asked. "Well it's suppose to grant an animal's most secret wish… I just wonder who I shot." Kowalski asked himself. "Well find out I don't need anyone to see what the military system carries!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski nodded, and then jumped out of the habitat fence.

Sometimes Skipper was mean. Kowalski's ultimate wish was to find someone who understood him. Suddenly the blue laser hit him, and he shouted back to the habitat- "What the heck!". "Sorry Kowalski!" Private called having accidently tripped over the wires and hit into the button.

Kowalski sighed, and turned only to crash into someone. He looked up from the ground at them. There stood a penguin with bangs covering his eyes, and flippers shaking. "Where I am?" the guy asked Kowalski. "Uh this is New York, um Third Street I think…" Kowalski answered.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. "Um no who are you?" Kowalski asked. "I d-don't know anymore…" he answered looking down, and shuffling his feet a bit. "Well what's the last thing you remember?" Kowalski asked. "Uh… I was hit by a blue light?" he answered shyly. "Oh I guess my machine must have had you forget who you are… hold on I'll get it ready and we'll find a way to get your memory back" Kowalski said with a smile. "T-thank you" the penguin replied. "No problem… but I'll never get past Skipper without you having a name so… how about I call you Damon?" Kowalski asked. "Okay" Damon (For now) answered. The two penguins made their way back to the penguin habitat, but boy are they in for a shock of their life's later on!

Verra: LOL *snicker* Have a happy day!


	2. A New Place A New Guest

Verra: Thank you all for tuning into the next chapter! LOL

Chapter 2: A New Place; A New Guest

**3****rd**** person pov**

"Well Damon I can't figure out the way to fix your memory completely yet, but I'll keep working" Kowalski said to the small male. For a particular reason Damon was the same height as Private. "So then how do I go back home if I don't remember my home?" Damon asked. "Well you could stay with us for the time being, and I'll try to make you feel like you're at home… wherever your home is" Kowalski stated. "Thank you so much… um…" Damon said while putting a flipper against his head in confusion. "Oh yeah I knew I was forgetting something. I'm Kowalski, and now you should probably meet your other 'current' roommates" Kowalski said, and led Damon out of the lab into the main HQ.

"So who's this guy Kowalski? And what is he doing in our base?" Skipper asked coming over to them. "This is Damon… he's new in town, and needs a place to stay!" Kowalski said quickly. 'Yeah that's it…' Kowalski thought to himself. "Hmm well… can he do anything special? Cause I can't have just anyone in this base you know, and he could be a spy for Blowhole!" Skipper stated his paranoia getting the best of him.

"Oh please Skipper…" Kowalski said shaking his head. "Who's Blowhole?" Damon asked Kowalski. "He's a dolphin that is our enemy…" Kowalski said. "Kowalski! He could be lying, and you're telling him everything!" Skipper yelled at the scientist. "Excuse me?" Damon said as the scientist and leader continued to argue.

Private came up behind Damon, and tapped him. Damon jumped of surprise, and stepped back. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Private ,and you are?" Private asked having not heard the earlier conversation between the three. "Damon…" he answered shyly. "It's okay… Skipper is normally like this" Private said. Damon smiled lightly, and said- "are you good with secrets?". "Well kind of… depending on what they are" Private answered. "Can you keep mine?" Damon asked. "Sure what is it?" Private asked.

"I think that Kowalski is kind of… uh… cute" Damon whispered while blushing. Private giggled lightly, and said- "that's adorable!". Damon smiled wider…

Verra: aww Damon thinks Kowalski's cute! LOL Skipper believes Damon is working for Blowhole… and he doesn't know he is Blowhole! XD


	3. Thanksgiving

Chapter 3: Thanksgiving

"So Damon did you ever experience a thanksgiving?" Private asked. "What's Thanksgiving?" Damon asked. "You don't know what Thanksgiving is?" Private asked surprised. "No…" Damon answered. "Well um Thanksgiving is when you're thankful for all your given in the world" Private said with a smile. "What are you thankful for?" Damon asked Private. "Well lots of things… my family, friends, everything that makes me me I guess" Private answers.

Damon frowned. "I don't know what I'm thankful for. I don't have family, friends… I don't know what makes me… me" Damon says looking down. Private frowned now. "Well maybe what you're experiencing is what Kowalski calls mind restoration" Private states. "What's that?" Damon asked. "Well he says it happens to those whose life was wrecked as a child, and when they come to a certain time in life they get this memory easer thing, and it allows them to start their life over again" Private says.

"Hmm…" Damon ponders. "Maybe the world's telling you… you were meant for something more than what you were. How about after Thanksgiving I and you try to find who you want to be" Private suggests. "Okay thanks Private" Damon said. For some reason he thought that name sounded so fimilar…

~ (Thanksgiving Feast)

"Wow everything's so big!" Damon exclaimed as he looked over the buffet table. Kowalski was right beside him. "Yeah on Thanksgiving it usually is" Kowalski says with a smile. "On Thanksgiving do all people dance?" Damon asked. "No not usually, but Julian insists we have dancing…" Kowalski answers looking to the lemur king dancing.

"I thought it didn't seem right…" Damon said looking down nervously. "Is something the matter Damon?" Kowalski asked. "Um I was wondering… uh would you… um dance with me?" Damon asked lightly blushing, but Kowalski didn't notice it.

Kowalski smiled, and said- "That sounds like fun". Kowalski then took Damon's flipper, and led him to the dance floor. He put his flippers on Damon's waist. Damon blushed deeper, and nervously put his flippers onto Kowalski's shoulders. The music played in tone with everyone's dancing. Soon more people joined the dance floor, and then everyone stepped back to watch Kowalski and Damon.

Everyone was whispering to each other. Most of the whispers said- "you know those two would make a cute couple…" or something like that. Damon blushed heavier when he heard the whispers of the crowd. He locked gazes with Kowalski now. Kowalski smiled, and said- "you know you look cute when you blush…".

The song they were dancing to finally came to an end. The other guests sighed in disappointment. They wanted to watch them dance more. Damon and Kowalski were now staring at each other. They both started leaning closer, and Damon closed his eyes, but suddenly Private called- "Feast Time!". Ruining the special moment for the two. Kowalski let go of Damon, and blushed lightly while going over to the table.

Damon sighed… he was so close. But Damon brushed it off, and skipped happily to the table, and right next to Kowalski… the bird he almost kissed…

Verra: So sweet! :D Thank you all, and please Review! My cousin orders it!

Kowalski: I do not you're pairing me with an evil dolphin that gets changed into a penguin with no memory!

Verra: Aww but admit you're perfect together. Blowhole's smart, and so are you… so you can start talking to him about your science junk, and leave me alone!

Kowalski: You're just jealous I know more about science than you! *Slams door, and leaves*

Verra: Yeah I'm jealous I don't bore people with science or tell awful jokes that involve science… Your only joke I got was the one with Julian being a Drama King!


	4. What Happened?

Chapter 4: What Happened?

"So Damon where do you come from?" Skipper asked Damon at night. "Uh um… Uh…" Damon tried to answer, but honestly he had no clue where he was now so how could he know where he came from.

"He's from Florida" Kowalski said behind Skipper. "Oh that sounds like fun" Skipper said while turning to go away from the two. He turned slightly to glare in their direction. Something wasn't right with that guy, and Skipper was going to find out what. "What's Florida?" Damon asked Kowalski after Skipper left. "It's a state down south. If he asks where in Florida tell him Orlando" Kowalski answered. "Oh okay" Damon said.

Kowalski sat down beside Damon at their table. "Now we have to talk about a few things…" Kowalski said. "What would they be?" Damon asked. "First we need to find you somewhere to sleep tonight" Kowalski answered. "Okay!" Damon said excitedly. Damon and Kowalski then stood up, and Kowalski went into his lab while Damon waited in the main room.

~ 12 minutes later

Kowalski came back into the main room with blankets and pillows. It was a strange site though because he had two blankets and two pillows. He started to arrange them into a double bed. "There" he said, and then sat down on one blanket. Damon came over beside him, and got down onto the other blanket.

"So what else do we have to talk about?" Damon asked. "How about what almost happened at Thanksgiving?" Kowalski asked. Damon grew nervous. "W-What do you mean?" Damon questioned. "You know on the dance floor…. When we almost kissed" Kowalski asked. "What uh um…" Damon though couldn't form an answer.

"You know Damon you are a great guy, but with my whole situation in life I don't know if us is a good idea" Kowalski spoke. "What do you mean your situation?" Damon asked puzzled. "Well with Skipper being all up on your case us being together would only make him more difficult. Besides many of the dates I had before were always annoyed when I would spent more time on science than them" Kowalski answered.

"Science? You know science too?" Damon asked. Kowalski looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well it's one of the things that stuck with my mind. Well only three things. Science, Friendship, and Fish" Damon said. "So before all this happened you were a scientist too?" Kowalski asked surprised. "Yeah I suppose" Damon said. "Well maybe that's what happened…" Kowalski said to himself.

"Huh?" Damon asked confused. "Well a while back I made this machine that could grant anyone's deepest wish, and mine was to find someone who understands me…" Kowalski said looking into Damon's sapphire blue eyes. "That's weird cause something in the back of my mind said the same thing…" Damon said with a smile.

"Maybe we were meant to find each other for a reason" Kowalski suggested. "Well then you better take your shot before it's gone" Damon said with a suggestive wink. Kowalski grinned widely, and then tackled the other. That night neither one of them came out of the blankets…

Verra: It's suggestive there I know, but if you're mature or not so mature than I will be posting an M-rated version of what happened in this chapter later.

Kowalski: Cuz you're really getting on my nerves…

Verra: Someone's mad they're with an evil dolphin!

Kowalski: no dip genius!

Verra: Sassy-mouth! Anyway…

Damon: How did I get here?

Verra: *Sigh* Damon did Skipper take you to a room with a star?

Damon: Yeah…

Verra: Remind me to punish him later…


	5. You Knew!

Verra: Opps looke it might be the end! No I'm kidding… or am I? Warning: Language… a lot of it. P.S. I posted the M-Rated Version. Yay!

Chapter 5: You knew?!

Kowalski and Damon held flippers as they walked over to the bunks. "Are you sure we should tell Skipper now? He doesn't exactly like me…" Damon asked. "If we don't tell him now we'll never tell him" Kowalski answered. Damon nodded not entirely sure this was the best idea. At that moment the other three penguins got up. "You guys are up awfully early…" Skipper commented while rubbing his eyes, and staring at the two lovers. "Yeah well we have to tell you something…" Damon answered while nervously rubbing his flipper behind his head.

"Well lay it on me" Skipper said while crossing his flippers over his chest. "Well uh me and um Damon are kind of together…" Kowalski said. "So I know you two are friends already" Skipper replied. "We're on together as in more than friends…" Kowalski commented. The other four turned to look at Skipper. Skipper stood in silence than said- "Rico… Private get out of here…". "But Skippah!" Private complained. "I said get out of here!" Skipper angrily yelled.

Rico quickly took Private's flipper, and they left through the hatch. Damon was scared to tell an awful lot. Skipper returned his dark stare to the two. "You think you can just get together all of a sudden! Do you even know anything about each other?!" Skipper yelled. "Yes we do!" Kowalski yelled. "Oh right then I'm sure you won't mind a few questions?" Skipper asked. Kowalski and Damon then got nervous.

"That's what I thought! Now Kowalski I want him the hell out of here in 2 days!" Skipper yelled at the scientist. "You can't force me!" Kowalski yelled back. "I sure as hell can! Now I want you to get his stupid memory back, and then kick his ass out before I kick it there myself!" Skipper screamed. "Wait what?" Kowalski questioned surprised. "You knew?!" Damon asked himself.

"Well duh I'm the leader around here, and nothing gets by me! By the way you ever come near my scientist again, and I'll personally kill you myself!" Skipper yelled at him. Damon stepped back scared to death of this leader. "Stop threatening him!" Kowalski yelled hugging Damon. "What kind of unit is this! You do not challenge your leader's word! Now get back to work on that invention or you will be the last thing he ever sees!" Skipper yelled while angrily stomping away.

You could hear under his breath he muttered- "damn sick twisted love…". Once he left the hatch re-opened and Rico and Private came back in. Their faces were lined with shock. "I'm guessing you heard everything?" Kowalski asked while still letting Damon cuddle against his chest, and cry. The two nodded. "How can Skippah be so cruel?" Private asked Rico. Rico shrugged. Damon re-opened his eyes to look at Kowalski.

Kowalski frowned, and said- "I don't think we should have told him now…". "You seriously think?" Damon asked with a cold stare…

Verra: I really didn't like writing this chapter, but this is how it's going to go. Damon's the easy to cry one. Kowalski the strong lover. Skipper the heartless bastard. Rico's a secret (Hehehhe). And Private the supporter…


	6. I Know Who I Am

Verra: Thank you for tuning in even after that horrible last chapter. Skipper's such a bastard…

Skipper: Do I need to point out the fact you made me this way?

Verra: No shut up Skippy. And I did not I just go with what my mind tells me to do… heck I don't even know half the stuff I'm writing…

Chapter 6: I Know Who I Am

"What are you doing Kowalski?" Damon asked his tall mate. "Decorating for Christmas then finding a way to restore your memory before Skipper threatens to kill you again" Kowalski answered while hanging a wreath on a window. "I don't like Skipper…" Damon said while turning, and sitting down on one of the bunks. "I don't know what's gotten into Skipper. He's probably just jealousy" Kowalski joked while laughing a bit. "What's jealousy?" Damon asked. "It's where someone gets this mean thoughts about someone who dating someone else" Kowalski answered.

"Wait so you're saying that maybe Skipper wants to be with me or you?" Damon asked. That paused Kowalski a moment; as he still held a bulb for the Christmas tree. "I don't know…" Kowalski answered while getting out of his stunned state a moment later. "That would be kind of weird…" Damon said while fiddling his flippers. "Okay well the decorating's done let's go finish that invention, and then convince Skipper to let you stay when we find out who you are" Kowalski stated while smiling. "You seriously want to go through his yelling again?" Damon asked surprised.

"It's tough leaving in the military. Besides if he kicks you out; I'm going with you" Kowalski said while the two entered his lab. "But what if you hate the person I really am? I could be anything" Damon said nervously. "Yeah you could be anything. But just because you're another person doesn't mean I can't fall in love with that side two" Kowalski said while mixing a yellow and blue chemical together in a bowl. "But what if you can't?" Damon asked. "What do you mean?" Kowalski asked looking at him now.

"What if I'm something different than you imagined? I could be like evil, crazy, or stupid" Damon said. "Well I wouldn't like the evil part, but I can get over the Crazy or Stupid part. Stupid's not something to big and I had a stupid sister anyway, and don't ever talk about her. The Crazy is defiantly not a big deal as Rico's already that, and I've dealt with it. But the evil part we could just convert you to good" Kowalski stated while then pouring the liquid into the machine bunch.

The machine lit up red, and then glowed blue. "Alright it's ready. Are you ready?" Kowalski asked while his flipper hovered over the button. "I guess, but please promise that you'll still love me afterwards" Damon asked. Kowalski smiled, and said- "I promise". Damon then closed his eyes, and smiled as well. "Alright one…two…three" Kowalski said, and then pressed the button down. A beam of red this time hit Damon. Damon hit against the wall, and slumped downward. Kowalski quickly rushed over to him, and said- "Damon are you okay!?". Damon opened his sapphire blue eyes.

He looked up to Kowalski, and then he freaked out. "Oh my god what happened!?" Damon shouted. "Hey everything's okay Damon" Kowalski tried to calm him down. "No it's not! How could I do that?" he seemed to ask himself. "Do what?" Kowalski asked then wrapped his flippers around his waist. Damon blushed deeply, but said- "let me go. I don't deserve to be held…". "What do you mean? You're confused that's nothing to be ashamed of" Kowalski stated.

"It is when you find out you mated with your enemy's scientist" Damon said crossing his flipper. "What do you mean?" Kowalski asked stunned. "Oh Kowalski I never wanted you to find out… I'm a disgrace to all my friends and family. I couldn't even control my urges when I didn't even remember you. For pete's sake I've loved you ever since I met you!" Damon said. "But we only met 2 days ago?" Kowalski said confused. "No we didn't for some reason I've been turned into a penguin!... *sigh* Kowalski… my real name is… Blowhole" Damon said.

Kowalski's face was shown as shocked. "See I told you that you couldn't love me for who I am" Blowhole said while tears started trailing down his face. Kowalski was still stunned, but his pupils moved to look at the crying penguin. "Forever I dreamed of the moment I'd finally have you love me, but everything was just a…" but he was stopped as Kowalski was kissing him?!

Verra: I'm gonna stop it there for spite and vengeance. LOL

Kowalski: Cousin I hate you! It was just getting good!

Verra: Aww so you admit you love Blowhole!

Kowalski: (Blushes) No I don't!

Verra: Sure whatever. Please Review! Now a challenge if you choose to accept it.

Challenge: Please make a drawing or painting of what you think Damon/Blowhole looks like in penguin form. Please remember that he is as small as Private, has feather bangs, and sapphire blue eyes. So send me a link with the design. Afterwards you may PM message me with the reward of what you want. I will announce the winner on January 1st, 2013. I will also be using the winner's picture as a profile pic. So if you prefer me not use it as one you may also ask me not to, and I will use one of the other pictures. So thank you, and also a bonus if you guys make a romantic pic with Kowalski and Blowhole. The bonus will get a reward to. If you do both you may receive whatever you like. Thank you, and I look forward to your drawings! :D


	7. The Secret

Verra: Yeah almost Christmas Time!

Chapter 7: The Secret

3rd person's pov

After Kowalski stopped kissing Damon; Damon's beak hang open. "Are you okay Blowhole?" Kowalski asked tilting his head sideways slightly. "W-why did you kiss me?" Blowhole asked confused. "Blowhole it's time I told you a little secret. You remember the day we first met?" he asked. "Yeah" Blowhole replied. "Well ever since I met you… I've been in love with you" Kowalski said with a smile. "But all I am is a bad guy. There's defiantly better than me out there" Blowhole said. Kowalski lightly laughed, and said- "Blowhole I would like you in any form you would come in". "Really?" Blowhole asked.

"Yes really" Kowalski replied. "Well in that case can you turn me back?" Blowhole asked. "What why?!" Kowalski asked surprised. "I liked it better when I was a good guy, and how you would comfort me whenever I felt scared" Blowhole replied his cheek feathers turning into a deep red shade. "I-If that's what you really want…" Kowalski said then went over to the machine. He started to switch some things around to reverse it.

After a few teaks he hit the button, and it hit Blowhole once again. The light disappeared, and then Blowhole opened his eyes looking around. Kowalski bended down on his knee next to him. Blowhole then looked at him. "Kowalski? Did it work?" he asked in his Damon covered voice. Not the same as his once before voice. Kowalski looked like he was thinking, and then said- "No…". Damon sighed, and then hugged onto Kowalski for comfort. Kowalski sighed himself, but hugged him back. "Maybe we can try some other time?" Damon said with a smile. "Yeah I guess" Kowalski said. Then Damon stood up, and went over to the lab door. He smiled back at Kowalski, and then opened the door while dashing outside to avoid being caught by Skipper who could be somewhere in the area.

Kowalski sat down fully on the floor of the lab, and sighed deeply. He hated lying to him, but he wouldn't understand. Best just to let it go for now. Kowalski then started searching through a pile of papers, and pulled out a distinct object. The object shined, and glistened in the dark shadows of the lab. This object Kowalski was holding was known as an engagement ring…

Verra: OOH! Kowalski's thinking of marriage! Lol can't wait to write next part, but have to wait till Christmas since it's a Christmas chapter… '^_^


	8. Christmas Miracle

Verra: Well it's not technically Christmas yet, but hey I love this chapter!

Chapter 8: Christmas Miracle

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski was finishing the last of the Christmas party decorations. "Kowalski we need to talk…" Skipper said while walking up to the scientist in a Santa suit. "You're going all Santa tonight huh? Preparing for when I have to split with Damon? You know today's the day" Kowalski said with an angry huff. "Kowalski that's what I want to talk about" Skipper stated, and then pulled Kowalski a little ways away from the crowd. "Well I was thinking…" Skipper said, but Kowalski cut in- "You THINKING?! Wow that's quite a laugh".

Skipper sent him an angry glare, but then shook his head. "Anyway Rico sat me down yesterday, and told me what he thought about everything, and well it got me to thinking. I think you should love whoever you want to…" Skipper said. Kowalski's eyes brightened, and he said- "Really?!". "Yes really. Now go find your boyfriend!" Skipper urged Kowalski to go. Kowalski went off for a bit, but suddenly stopped. "What now?!" Skipper asked.

"Why did Rico say to you to make you change your mind?" Kowalski asked looking down at him. "Let's just say I don't think gayness is too much a problem anymore…" Skipper answered while walking off. Kowalski was confused, but instead of questioning it he ran off to find his lover.

~ (Edge of Park)

Damon sat alone on a bench. Decorated, glowing trees surrounded him. Damon sighed to himself. Suddenly flippers were around his waist, and he blushed intensely. "Why are you out here all alone?" Kowalski asked him. The party was happening 4 blocks down. "Well today is like the last day we get to know each other…" Damon answered. "Oh I don't think this will be the last time…" Kowalski stated. "What do you mean?" Damon asked looking at him. Kowalski smiled, and said- "We're going to know each other for a very very long time". Damon gave him a confused look, but Kowalski then bended down onto his knee beside him.

Then he pulled out the black box, and gave a wider smile. Damon's eyes were wide. Kowalski opened the box revealing a lovely diamond encrusted engagement ring. "Will you marry me Damon?" Kowalski asked. Damon looked a little stunned, but then harshly whispered- 'What's that?". Kowalski knew this wouldn't be easy as he shook his head, and stood up smiling. "It means will you make me very happy, and always stay with me forever?" Kowalski replied. "Oh in that case…. Yes!" Damon shouted while hugging Kowalski, and smiling. Kowalski let him down, and then took his flipper while slipping the ring onto it.

Damon looked happy for a while, but then said- "what about Skipper?". "Don't worry about him. Rico knocked some sense apparently into him" Kowalski answered. "Oh okay" Damon said. Then Kowalski entwined their flippers, and walked them both over to the lighted trees. "Someday our place will look just as spirited as this tree" Kowalski said.

Damon looked down then looked up to Kowalski again. "Kowalski I think I should tell you something…" Damon said. "Yeah what is it sweetie?" Kowalski asked. Damon looked down again, and said- "The doctor says I'm pregnant…".

Verra: O_O Oh my! Whatever shall Kowalski and Damon do?! What did Skipper mean by what Rico told him? Where is Private in this whole mess?!

Kowalski: I thought you were going to make him make cookies?

Private: Yeah I was doing that!

Verra: Oh right got carried away. Anyway stay tuned for next time! :D


	9. Say What!

Verra: Yay next chapter! Also some of your reviews I have answers! Yay!

Dear privaterookie24,

If you haven't read my profile yet you should. Cause it clearly states in the top section of my profile that Skico is my second favorite pairing; so there's gots to be Skico! Anyway don't worry about Private because he's going to get his own little friend later ;)

Dear TheDarkMaiden27,

Thank you again for your support. You seem to like this a lot. Also it is true! Pregnancy and Marriage all in one chapter! Too be honest I got bored for a minute there so I was like 'what if I add this in the same chapter to make cliff hanger like?". Well the MPreg was going to come anyway because I already had in planned. At first I had it for Kowalski, but I thought that's so predictable, and so I made Blowhole get pregnant because he's so evil and all… hehhe. Anyway I hope you recover from your seizure soon…

Dear thankchaosforspellcheck,

Yes Damon is a guy -_- (He is Blowhole). Anyway I don't like MPreg without explanations ether so yeah the laser did cause it. Duh people! There is no way a man would get pregnant without science, magic, or aliens being involved! Thank you though; I wish there were more stories like this too…

Dear randomfanfictioner01,

Yes a little something did happen between Skipper and Rico. Refer to the fact Skipper said- "I don't think gayness is too much a problem anymore…". Yeah that should dead give it away. Only problem to find out- what did happen then?! Lol XD

Dear star7k,

No actually you're pretty close though. ;) I wonder what the means… *hint hint*

(Now to the actually story!)

Chapter 9: Say what?!

Kowalski was still gazing at Damon 3 minutes after Damon admitted he was pregnant. "W-when did you learn about this?" Kowalski asked. "this morning. I went to the doctor because I wasn't feeling good" Damon answered. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kowalski asked. "Well because Skipper was always around, and I didn't know you were still going to be with me after today. I didn't want you to be double sad after I left" Damon answered. "Why did this happen?!" Kowalski said pacing back and forth. Damon thought a bit looking down to the grass ground.

Then a thought came to his mind. "Kowalski what about that ray?" Damon asked. "What do you mean? What ray?" Kowalski asked. "The ray that the machine hit me with before we started. Maybe it changed my biological structure to produce x-linked eggs instead of you know male stuff (hehhe male stuff! XD)

"I hate to admit it, but that makes sense. Wait how did you know that?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know it feels like I remember it from a past time…. Wait maybe I'm getting my memories back after all!" Damon said with a smile. "Uh yeah that's great… anyway how do we go about this with the others?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know, but could I maybe um use your lab tonight?" Damon asked. "Why?" Kowalski asked. "I have something I want to try, and I need a lab" Damon answered. "I guess a harmless experiment couldn't hurt" Kowalski stated.

~ (At Nighttime, and Damon is in Kowalski's lab)

Damon was working with a glowing green liquid and a purple container of Argon. "Okay one a few more things and I'm almost done" Damon said while walking over to a lump covered by a white blanket.

He lifted the blanket revealing a robotic penguin. The robot was tall, but not as tall as Rico or Kowalski. It had a small Mohawk like structure, but was smaller than Rico's type. The eyes were soulless, and it was motionless. "Alright a few more robotic parts and you'll be all done" Damon said to the robot.

The robot said nothing. Then Damon opened its beak, and poured the strange glowing substance down him. Damon then pulled the blanket over the robot, and then walked to the lab door. He turned off the light while exiting the lab.

Verra: oh getting interesting… XD

Questions: (You get acknowledged if you get any of these right! :D)

)1 Can anyone guess what the green liquid and Argon make together?

)2 Why is Damon working on a robot penguin?

)3 based on a few hints given such as the robot was taller than Damon and Private (Because they're same size) and smaller then Kowalski and Rico. What is his height?

)4 What color is the robot's eyes? And do not tell me soulless; it's a different color similar to it…

)5 What is the robot's name? (This is pure guessing people… no answers anywhere in here…)


	10. The Dream

Verra: Whelp here's my next chapter… although my other two stories are deleted… sorry people! Alright anyway here are the correct guesses in the next lines. Now the two people who got these right are TheDarkMaiden 27, and kndpomsprosie. Although the only question they got right was the third.

)3 (Answer): Well kind of right anyway. Answer was about 2 inches taller than Skipper.

~ (Questions that still remain unanswered!)- You are now given hints…

)1 what does Argon and the green liquid make together (Hint the Green Liquid is acid…)

)2 why is Damon making the robot? (Has to do with his MPreg thing…)

)4 what color is the robot's eyes? (Seriously I said it was related to Soulless!- Soulless= Gray)

)5 what is the name of the robot? (Starts with a J)

)6 (A New Question yay!): Can anyone tell who the title is talking about? The Penguin I Fell For? Is it talking about Kowalski or Damon?

Dear Star7k,

What do you mean Candy cane? I'm kind of confused on what you're getting at…

Dear angelofdeath241107,

Thanks I'm glad you like it! Makes me all happy inside! XD

Chapter 10: The Dream

Kowalski and Damon were currently sleeping in the same bed. Luckily Skipper was okay with it now or else this would not be a good day. "Wake up sleeping beauties!" Skipper shouted to the sleeping men. Rico and Private groggily got up, and stood attention. Kowalski followed next, but Damon was still left in dream land. "Hey Kowalski wake your princess over there" Skipper stated. Kowalski blushed at the statement, but went over to Damon. He nudged him to wake him up. Damon made a small sound.

"Come on Damon wake up…" Kowalski said. Meanwhile Skipper had ordered that Rico and Private go up top. Then he followed them leaving Kowalski and Damon alone. Kowalski nudged Damon again. Damon made a small whine. "Damon why aren't you waking up?" Kowalski questioned. Damon turned, and suddenly grabbed onto Kowalski's chest feathers. He looked like he was crying in his dreams. "Damon are you crying? Please wake up!" Kowalski shouted. Damon's eyes slowly opened to reveal he was indeed crying. "Damon what's wrong?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh Kowalski it was so terrible!" Damon shouted. "What was so terrible?" he asked. "I-I was in this room with this dark shadow. It looked just like a penguin, but it had such menacing looking eyes. I never have seen such a color before! Then I saw you, and you were…" Damon paused though tears breaking through his barrier. "What? What happened to me?" Kowalski asked. "You were covered in… blood and you looked… dead…" Damon replied. Kowalski hugged him tight, and said- "Don't worry Damon that will never happen… it was just a dream. See I'm still alive here…".

Damon nodded in reply. "Then it's okay. Everything's just like it was. Now come on. We have to go train with the others" Kowalski stated. Then they both got up, and started for the exit.

Meanwhile back in Kowalski's lab. A blanket was on the floor and the robot that had once lain there was gone. The lab was silent as a grave…

Verra: O_O oh! So suspenseful! I love suspense…

Kowalski: What the hell Cousin! What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend!

Verra: Making him scarred for life…

Kowalski: I'm going to kill you!


	11. Volleyball Match

Verra: Welcome back everyone! Now first we have to get the announcements done. So first privaterookie24 gets a special announcement because (I'm assuming you're a she…) got the third question exactly right! 2 inches taller than Skipper even if it already was answered before. Now next a congratulations to TheDarkMaiden 27 who got three questions in a row right!

4 (answer): The robot's eye color is Silver! Soulless=Gray so next color is Silver!

5 (answer) The Robot's name is Jack! (This was really just planned… no doubt)

6 (Answer): The title is talking about Kowalski! Kowalski fell for the penguin form of Blowhole which is Damon. That's what the title really means…

~ (Questions- Still need to be answered) and other hints for them!

)1 What does Argon and Acid make together? (Tastes like candy… XD)

)2 Why is Damon making the robot? (Now has to do with Private… lol)

)3 (New Question!): Why does Damon remember some of his memories?

Chapter 11: Volleyball Match

The five penguins stood atop the ice floe, and Skipper was pacing in front of them. "So what's training today Skippah?" Private asked. "We're not training today. We're playing volleyball!" Skipper said with a smile. "Volleyball?" Damon questioned confused. "You've never heard of volleyball down in your fancy state soldier?" Skipper asked surprised. "I mostly stayed inside most of my life…" Damon lied. "Oh well volleyball is a simple game you should be able to play easily. First this is the volleyball" Skipper said raising the distinct white volleyball. "Okay" Damon nodded in reply.

"You have to hit the ball ether like this" Skipper stated while putting his flippers together to show the original bump shot. "Or you can spike it after the second round. Which means jumping up, and hitting it over the net okay?" Skipper said. Damon smiled and nodded. "Okay now we make our teams" Skipper said. "But Skippah with Damon here we have an odd number?" Private said confused. "Hmm… then we'll play unevenly" Skipper said. "What but that's not fair!" Private complained.

"Well I'm not having someone not play today, and our enemies wouldn't play fair so this is perfect training!" Skipper said angrily. "But I thought you said we weren't training?" Kowalski asked. "Change of plans! Now Private and Damon you're against the three of us!" Skipper stated. "But Skippah I'm not very good, and Damon hasn't even played yet!" Private once again complained. "Yeah still not playing fair" Skipper replied while the three went to their side of the court.

"Ready boys… in… three… two… one!" Skipper shouted.

~ (15 minutes later)

The three penguins had shocked looks on their faces as Damon and Private cheered. "We won!" Private shouted. "Where did you learn to do that Damon?" Kowalski asked his boyfriend. "Hey I went with the flow. Sad I beat your team?" Damon laughed. Kowalski smiled, and said- "Not at all! I'm so proud of you!" Kowalski said pulling the smaller male into a strong hug. "So Skippah what do we win for beating you in the first round?" Private asked the leader. Skipper pondered this while rubbing his flipper under his chin.

"Okay it's only fair since you did beat us all. So Private and Damon you two can have tomorrow off training, and we will do cleaning duties for losing" Skipper said. Rico and Kowalski emitted- "aww…". "Alright well we're going now. Have fun you two!" Skipper called. "Not too much fun…" Kowalski stated with a glare at Private for getting the day off with his boyfriend…

Verra: Next Chapter up! Okay so I plan on making Damon into a volleyball champ so there's going to be other games. Plus soon he gets obsessed with playing the game even by himself…

Kowalski: That sounds sad…

Verra: I know right? Anyway thank you for reading!


	12. Get What You Want

Verra: Yo everyone! In case you didn't read chapter 11 about the volleyball match please read it as the questions are going to remain on that chapter for now… till I have some new info and stuff. Also I have created a DeviantART accountant under my Fanfiction name so if you want to see some stuff from this story go there. The full title page is already uploaded…. Thank you!

**Chapter 12: Get What You Want**

Kowalski was waiting for Damon and Private to come back. They had gone off to get snow cones, and he was getting very impatient. "What's up Kowalski? A little jealous of them being friends?" Skipper joked. "I'm not jealous!" Kowalski said angrily. "Sure you're not, and you've just been waiting for them for half an hour for what exactly?" Skipper asked. "I am not going to answer that…" Kowalski said. Then the hatch opened, and down came Private and Damon. "We're back!" Damon called cheerfully. He raced over to Kowalski quickly, and jumped onto his lap; knocking the wind out of Kowalski.

After a while Kowalski got his breath back, and wrapped his flippers around the small penguin. Damon smiled, and said- "I got us blue, but I wasn't sure what color you like…". "Any color is perfect as long as it's with you…" Kowalski said smiling. Damon giggled, and blushed lightly. "Alright enough sappy romance I got somewhere to be soon…" Skipper said. "Oh are you going with Rico again?" Private asked. Skipper blushed deeply, and said- "H-how did?". "Oh Skipper we've always know! Right Kowalski and Damon?" Private said. Kowalski and Damon both nodded while licking the snow cone.

"Well… so much for keeping things secret" Skipper sighed. Kowalski then remembered something; what he was waiting to say in the first place. "Skipper, Private there's something I have to tell you guys…" Kowalski said. "Alright what is it?" Skipper asked. "Well… uh…" Kowalski nervously friggted.

"What is it Kowalski, you can tell us anything" Private said smiling. "Well… I purposed to Damon…" Kowalski said, and looked at them. Private and Skipper were actually in awe. "So you guys are getting married?!" Private asked excited. "Yeah…" Kowalski said, and then put his flipper around Damon's neck. Damon smiled, and placed his flipper over his stomach for a moment. "Um… did something else happen between you two we should know about?" Skipper asked noticing the gesture. "Don't get mad… but yes… Damon's pregnant" Kowalski answered. "How is that even possible?!" Skipper asked shocked.

"Well when I tried to fix his memory a laser hit him, and might have possible changed his X-linked chromosomes to produce eggs" Kowalski replied. "Okay forget I asked…" Skipper said shaking his head. Kowalski just smugly smirked, and then placed his own flipper over Damon's.

"Aww they look so cute together…" Private said with a giggle. "Yeah… shoot I forgot about Rico!" Skipper shouted running to the ladder, and climbing quickly. "Young love…" Private said shaking his head. "So Private you don't feel sad about being around so many people that are in love right?" Kowalski asked. "Nah I'm fine. At least I know I'll someday have an egg or two of my own with someone very special…" Private replied…

Verra: Oh yes someone very special indeed! Private and Jack sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage. Then comes a bunch of baby penguins in a baby carriage! Hah switched the song! Oh wait oops I told one of the answers to the questions! Oh noes!

Kowalski: XD

Verra: Shut up Cousin. I hate you!

Kowalski: What did I do?

Verra: You distracted me that's what! This is all your fault now give me some lunch money…

Kowalski: *Grumbles, and hands money*


End file.
